Set On Fire
by IAintPunkRock
Summary: Three years after Bonnie died, Kai decided to end it all for him.


Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP is immortal, and falls in love with B who is mortal. After a long and happy life, person B dies. Years later, person A sets themselves on fire in an attempt to die.

It had been a few years. But to me it seemed like forever already. And if anything, I should say that this is the worst forever _ever_.

I can remember way back when Bonnie coerced me in watching fairytale movies. She told me that it doesn't matter how long you stay with the someone, as you long as you love that person even an eternity can fly so fast within a bat of an eyelash. We were so happy then - I decided to let go of my awful past and get a move-on with her - and Bonnie - her and only her - made existence bearable.

"One more please", I raised my hand to catch the attention of Matt, who is currently serving other customers at the Mystic Grill. He gave me a passing glance, and went on flirting with a girl five seats away from me. "Come on, one more tequila please", I grumbled.

Matt walked towards me and filled my empty glass with alcohol and I slapped his shoulder in thanks. "Nice job, man. So uh, how's it goin' huh?" I tried to make a conversation when Matt rolled his eyes. _I can easily melt your face off, pretty boy, so don't give me that attitude._

"Go home Kai, you're drunk", I scoffed at his advice.

"Uh-oh, did you forgot the part that vampires don't get drunk easily? And I'm no ordinary vampy, I'm -"

"-the all-powerful Gemini coven leader", Matt finished my statement for me and I gave him a toothy grin. "I think everyone is already very well aware of that since you'd been mentioning that ever since you merged with your brother. It's a redundant fact."

I admit, I'd dreamed of really melting Matt's face (among other things too, like maybe stabbing him) a couple of times. Sometimes it's because he's being his usual boring self. Sometimes it's because he is right and I hate it.

"Come on, man. I know what this is all about", Matt's words dangerously bordered on a sensitive topic. _Very sensitive, I might say._ "She wouldn't have liked to see you drowning yourself with tequila."

And that's all it took for the gates of hell to engulf me. Years ago I couldn't even bother to care about mundane stuff like feelings. I was thankful because I became a sociopath because hey, a lot of advantages on my side, including the fact that I will never be tied up with guilt, or sadness, or love. How cool is that? Then I merged with Luke, and he infected me with his humanity.

The thing is no matter how I loathe Luke's emotional side, I can't deny that it is one the most beautiful things that happened to me - second to Bonnie Bennett.

I hated how my heart does somersaults when I am with her. The first few times I felt it I thought I was sick, that maybe in some weird circumstance I contracted a cardio disease. I coerced Jo to help me find out what the hell is happening and my twin laughed at my face, dropping the most absurd rhetorical question ever: Are you in love? I would have laughed back but I knew the answer and that scared me _shitless._

"Just go for it, Malachai. You're lucky enough to have this chance." Jo hugged me, and I found myself returning the gesture. I didn't know why I did it - I embraced her - but it was a rather good feeling, yes, to have someone to be with in this awkward times. And I realized how I sounded - probably like a prepubescent, pre-shaving lad but I didn't care.

Apparently there are things you also won't care about when you're stomach is doing flips while a certain person is around. I swallowed a lot of my pride and risked my reputation of being a handsome badass by "going for it" like what Jo suggested.

Bonnie was a bit skeptical at first (okay, maybe a hell lot skeptical), asking what my ulterior motives are for pursuing her. Damon made a laughingstock out of me. Caroline threw jokes on me. But things don't matter at all - at least not for me when I'm with Bon Bon.

"That joke belongs in 1994, Kai", she laughed, hitting my arm.

"But it's totally funny so please give that joke a place in this generation", I answered.

"Okay, okay, it's a little funny", she replied, pushing her thumb and index finger together and leaving a very small space. "A little funny", Bonnie said while almost falling off the stool while laughing.

I held her on the waist, preventing her to fall. This girl is out of her mind (but so am I and that just means we are a perfect match, right?). I caught her and she leaned on me for support. It was like that moment when that Edward guy had that extremely pale-faced girl on his arms. Bonnie was staring at me, diving into the depths of my twisted soul, breaking down every walls I'd ever made, defeating my every defense technique.

That very second I knew what I wanted. _Her._ All of her - her laugh, her perfect lips, her nose, her eyes that I swear are the most expressive I'd seen - I want everything of her - her happiness, her moans, her smile. I'd take every emotional baggage she has and lover her for all of it.

"But why aren't you drinking?" Bonnie asked, pouting, her hands still on my nape, holding me for dear life.

"Oh you do NOT want to see me on tequila", I smirked. In seconds she is a goner, burying her head on my chest, knocked out of consciousness.

It all started that night. It was slow, yes, but I was willing to wait. I figured I have forever to do that. I just got turned as a vampire and if I'm being honest Bonnie is the entire reason why I'd control my bloodlust that fast. I needed to be near her always and I couldn't do that with hearing her blood gushing on her veins and wanting to pierce her neck (although I had wanted to bite her neck too… and leave marks on her…).

I was with her through thick and thin. She did the same on me. It was mutual and I can't be any happier that for the first time, someone cares - _someone like Bonnie Bennett cares and it is more than enough._

I like to think I made her happy. It's the least I can do for the girl who crossed everything and everyone to be with me. We are not the most famous love teams in town and the Scooby Doo Gang is against us but with me behaving and Bonnie's persuasion, we managed.

We got married. We spent months on honeymoon. We made plans about the future while both of us are wrapped in sheets, the heat of each other's body s harmonious warmth that gives goosebumps.

Bonnie made me a daylight ring for our wedding. I already had one but she argued that hers is more effective, saying "it works even on the hottest day of summer". She then told me that she really just wanted to give me a wedding ring that I won't be allowed to take off. The silver jewelry is still around my ring finger until now.

Until now, even three years after Bonnie's death.

Magic consumed her. Some supernatural monster is raising hell on Mystic Falls and she felt the need to help. I was against her about that idea - what if she gets hurt? - but she made a way for me not to know that she is using magic to help.

I came too late. I couldn't have stopped her. Her nose was bleeding, but the warrior that she is, still went on wielding her Expression magic. She won.

But I lost her.

The intensity of her magic broke her from inside. It went out of control. I saw her shattering on pieces, shreds of magic still prickling her golden skin. _My Bonster._

The past years, my sober hours had been spent on ways how to resurrect her. The other parts of the day, well, having a staring contest with her picture. I'd consulted every able witch but to no avail. The Other Side was way long gone. And so was she.

I am stumbling through the plaza now, after leaving Matt dumb-founded with saying nothing at all in reply to his comment. Opening up is not worth it anymore. People had went to me, saying everything will be alright soon, even Elena, who told me that "Bonnie is in a better place now". And I just know how bullshit that is.

Bonnie's whole life was about other people. That's what I saw on her at the Prison World. She trusts too much. Got used too much. Got hurt too much. She reasoned that she's only helping her friends. But then I asked myself how is is possible for the one who loved you so much not love herself enough? Because Bonnie deserves so much. _So fucking much._

I know that maybe Bonnie won't approve of me drinking at this time of the day. I looked at my wrist watch. Eleven thirty a.m. I sighed. The sun is shining perfectly. The stupid sun not really caring that he is too bright for someone else's mood.

"Hey sun, tone it down a bit okay? You're offending me", I looked up at the sky, seeming to address the ball of light above.

Kai Parker just got crazier.

My eyes lingered on the tower in front of me. It is at the middle of the plaza, a giant clock adorning its wall, facing the town. An insane thought invaded my mind and I grimaced. I looked around, busy people hustling in their business attires and briefcases, teenagers driving their cars, everybody getting on with their lives.

I never had anything at all from the beginning. Mom and Dad called me an abomination, my siblings making me all envious of their magic, my incapability to be a proper witch and the cherry on top was when I got thrown in this Prison World by my own father who is supposed to love me. Merging with Luke had been a fortunate accident. It was Bonnie who redeemed me from myself. I was never good for her but neither was she for me. Bonnie is like a drug that will make you believe in rainbows, unicorns and fairies. I took the drug and got hooked.

And for three years now I'm suffering a horrible case of withdrawal.

I climbed to the tower, some few people giving me weird looks when I got into the building. After minutes I was at the top, sweaty and catching for breathe. You can see the majority of Mystic Falls from here. But all I see is a dumb town full of dumb people that I believe don't deserve to be given Bonnie's life.

My thumb touched the ring on my finger. An unusual feeling visited my guts - it was like I wanted to puke. _Maybe the whole bottle of tequila I drank._

Indian wives used to set themselves on fire along with the corpse of their husband. It was so that they can continue to be together with the man they love. I had always thought the tradition is both naive and beautiful at the same time.

I can hear my own hear beating. _How the hell can my heart beats so loud when I'd been really long dead?_ Bonnie brought me to life back and now she's gone maybe I can follow her. Because I can't spend one more fucking day tolerating the feeling of waking up without her by my side.

"On my way, Bon Bon", I smiled at myself. Million thoughts fleeted on my mind. Will there be a light? Will it hurt? I made my mind up already and there's no going back any longer.

I slowly removed the daylight ring Bonnie made me, remembering the moment she put it on to me herself while she said the vows. _Til death do us part._

My skin started to burn. I was literally on fire. I couldn't breathe and for a second I panicked. The shirt i am wearing is on ashes now and I know I will be too soon. Pain is all over my body but at the same time I felt numb.

"Bonnie, I love you s-"


End file.
